Not So Hasty Puddings
Not So Hasty Puddings, retitled Not So Hasty Cakes or Thomas and the Avalanche in American releases, is the twenty-fourth episode of the seventh season and the one hundred and eightieth episode of the series. In this episode, a snowdrift almost prevents Elizabeth from getting some Christmas puddings to the harbour on time. Plot It was Christmas time on the Island and snow is lying heavy on the ground. When Elizabeth's given the task to deliver Christmas puddings, Thomas becomes jealous thinking he could do a better job. Elizabeth thinks Thomas was silly, but when Elizabeth delivers the puddings, the slippery roads and the weight of the cargo gets her stuck in a snowdrift. Thomas and Terence come to rescue her and Thomas helps Elizabeth deliver the puddings just in time. Characters *Thomas *Elizabeth *Sir Topham Hatt *Terence (does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) Locations *Maithwaite *Brendam Docks *Cronk Viaduct *Sodor Pudding Factory *Hackenbeck *Suddery Castle *The Works *Rheneas Viaduct *Castle Loch (stock footage) Notes *Stock footage from The Flying Kipper, It's Only Snow, and Snow Engine is used. *This marks the final appearance of Terence until The Great Discovery. *This marks the first and only appearance of Hackenbeck in the television series. *The Sodor Puddings sign is now preserved by wikia user Daniel Coffey from the Prop Gallery. *In Japan, this episode was called "Christmas Pudding". Errors *Because stock footage from The Flying Kipper was used, Henry was in his old shape. *Although this episode was called "Not So Hasty Cakes" in the American narration, the factory sign still says "Puddings". *Thomas had left Terence behind after Elizabeth was rescued. *In the close-up of Elizabeth's wheels, the platform used to make her slide was visible. *Because stock footage from It's Only Snow was used, Thomas and Toby can be seen pulling a Christmas tree at one point. But neither the tree nor Toby should be there and Thomas was supposed to pull Annie and Clarabel. And Thomas wore a different snowplough. *Brakevans should've been added to James, Salty, and Duncan's trains. *One of the US titles, "Thomas and the Avalanche", was misleading because there was no avalanche in the episode. *In a picture, Elizabeth's eyes are wonky and black and red wires are seen in her cab. *Thomas mysteriously gains a brakevan when he puffs through the valley. *When Thomas arrives at the docks, Salty was seen going by one way then, when Thomas leaves, James was seen going in the opposite direction on the same line. * When Thomas and Terence are flagged down by Elizabeth's driver, Terence's eyes are wonky. US Home Video Releases Write the second section of your page here. Gallery ThomasandtheAvalancheTitleCard.png|US title card NotSoHastyPuddings.jpg NotSoHastyPuddings1.png NotSoHastyPuddings2.png NotSoHastyPuddings3.png NotSoHastyPuddings4.png NotSoHastyPuddings5.png NotSoHastyPuddings6.png NotSoHastyPuddings7.png NotSoHastyPuddings8.png NotSoHastyPuddings9.png NotSoHastyPuddings10.png NotSoHastyPuddings11.png NotSoHastyPuddings12.png NotSoHastyPuddings13.png NotSoHastyPuddings14.png NotSoHastyPuddings15.png NotSoHastyPuddings16.png NotSoHastyPuddings17.png NotSoHastyPuddings18.png NotSoHastyPuddings19.png NotSoHastyPuddings20.png NotSoHastyPuddings21.png NotSoHastyPuddings22.png NotSoHastyPuddings23.png NotSoHastyPuddings24.png NotSoHastyPuddings25.png NotSoHastyPuddings26.png NotSoHastyPuddings27.png NotSoHastyPuddings28.png NotSoHastyPuddings29.png NotSoHastyPuddings30.png NotSoHastyPuddings31.png NotSoHastyPuddings32.png NotSoHastyPuddings33.png NotSoHastyPuddings34.png NotSoHastyPuddings35.png NotSoHastyPuddings36.png NotSoHastyPuddings37.png NotSoHastyPuddings38.png NotSoHastyPuddings39.png NotSoHastyPuddings40.png NotSoHastyPuddings41.png NotSoHastyPuddings42.png NotSoHastyPuddings43.png NotSoHastyPuddings44.png NotSoHastyPuddings45.png NotSoHastyPuddings46.png NotSoHastyPuddings47.png NotSoHastyPuddings48.png NotSoHastyPuddings49.png NotSoHastyPuddings50.png NotSoHastyPuddings51.png NotSoHastyPuddings52.png NotSoHastyPuddings53.png NotSoHastyPuddings54.png NotSoHastyPuddings55.png ThomasandtheAvalancheEditedScene.png|Edited Scene NotSoHastyPuddings56.png NotSoHastyPuddings57.jpg NotSoHastyPuddings58.jpg NotSoHastyPuddings59.jpg NotSoHastyPuddings60.jpg NotSoHastyPuddings61.png NotSoHastyPuddings62.jpg SodorPuddingssign.JPG|Sodor Puddings sign (preserved by Daniel Coffey) Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Season 7 episodes Category:2003 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Gordon And Spencer And Other Thomas Adventures (2005, US) Category:Gordon And Spencer And Other Thomas Adventures (January 25, 2005) Full Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (2005, US) Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (October 4, 2005) Full